Beagle's star log
by Starfleet Hobbit
Summary: Everyone's favorite puppy records a log entry
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Enterprise, but I would be happy if anyone wanted to give me Trip and Porthos. Sorry I forgot to post the disclaimer last time. It was the first story I ever posted.  
  
  
  
Beagle's Star Log  
  
Things continue to be as dull as ever today. I don't think anything has happened these past few weeks, but sadly Jon doesn't really keep me briefed on these things. Well, everything smells the same. The humans showed a movie last night, The Fellowship of the Ring. They really seem to enjoy their movies, but I can't see why. On a more important note, I've achieved one of my greatest feats yet. Today I accessed the Holy Food Box, or as the humans call it, the fridge. I am yet to see how Jon reacts to this latest victory, hut if he doesn't notice I don't plan on mentioning it. I can now devote my full attention to the conquest of the kitchen. Once it is in my grasp victory will be mine! After my domination of the 'fridge' I let myself out of Jon's quarters and took a nap under the warp core, it's nice and warm there. Yes, I can still let myself out, despite Jon's best efforts to 'doggie-proof' the ship. A few days ago he had Trip take a look at the door but even he couldn't stop me. Well, it appears I must end my log here. I smell Jon coming back, and I can't let him know I can use the log recorder. End log. 


	2. Beagle's Star Log: Marauders

Yep, you guessed it I don't own Enterprise. Well, I'm back! Sorry the log is so short, but by the time I finished it, it was 'The Seventh' week. I hope the formatting problem is fixed, I tried something different this time.  
  
Beagle's Star Log: Marauders  
  
  
  
These past few days have been very important in my mission. Jon was down on some  
  
alien planet for a few days and Hoshi was left to care for me. She's nice, but can't spend  
  
much time watching me. So, yesterday night, I snuck out. I wandered around the ship for  
  
awhile before I found it. The object of my desire, the kitchen. Boy, is that place ever big!  
  
It is going to take some careful planning to take it over. While I was out I decided to go  
  
Exploring. It was very late, so not many people were around. Then I found the sent.  
  
Aliens! They must have been in the cargo bay with T'Pol and Travis. The trail lead to the  
  
shuttle bay, and it seemed they had disembarked. When Jon returned, he smelled like the  
  
aliens. He must have been helping them. Well, it is about time for Jon's shift to be  
  
ending, so I'll stop here. End log.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I love to hear from you! (No rhyme intended, it just happened that way. ;) 


	3. Beagle's Star Log: The Seventh

Do I really need to say it? I don't own Enterprise. Really, I know it, you know it, so why do I have to mention it. I hope posting two chapters at once makes up for the fact that they are both so short.  
  
Beagle's Star Log: The Seventh  
  
  
  
  
  
T'Pol came to my quarters the other day. It seems she wanted Jon to go on a mission with  
  
her. While they were away, I made a fascinating discovery. If you travel through the  
  
access tubes you can get to the kitchen unnoticed! There is a vent covering a hole in the  
  
ceiling, and if I could move it I would be able to drop right in and take the place without  
  
people getting suspicious about me walking around the ship alone. How I would actually  
  
capture it is another matter interlay. I'm thinking about asking some of the creatures who  
  
live in sickbay to help me. I'm not quite sure who all lives there, but there are a lot of  
  
them, and they say strength is in numbers right? Soon after Jon returned this morning  
  
T'Pol came in. She was doing a good job of hiding it, but I could tell she was upset. I  
  
Wonder what happened down on the planet. They have got to start taking me on more  
  
away missions. I'm missing all the adventure! Well, that's about it. End log.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! I love to hear from you! =) 


End file.
